Goku's Revenge
by SerpentsAttire
Summary: Vegeta does something that Goku can never forgive, and the kindhearted warrior seeks a cruel revenge.
1. the unforgiveable thing

There might be a bit of occ in here, mainly with Goku, so don't flame me! This is my first ficcy, so be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I sadly don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
(Vegeta and Goku are arguing about what to do; spar or eat. But Vegeta has come up with his own way to solve this everlasting argument.) ^_^  
  
"Kakarott, you stupid baka! Sparring is far more important than filling your stomach! A warrior must be ready, even in times of peace! So quit your whining and fight me!" Vegeta Briefs shouted at the kind hearted younger saiyan. Goku Son looked at the shorter man with puppy eyes.  
"Awww, come on, Vegeta! Just a little bit of food cant hurt! Please?" he whinned. Vegeta shook with annoyence. He shot Goku a glare.  
" If you trained as much as you ate, you'd be the strongest living thing in exsistence, if your stupidity didn't get you killed first." he spat bitterly. Goku looked confused.  
"Ex-sis-whaaa?"  
Vegeta groaned. Why in Kami he put up with the child like man, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be yelled at by Bulma for killing her long time friend. He winced, just imagening it. Then he looked at Goku.  
"Kakarott, I have a peaceful way of solving our dispute."he said . The gentle saiyan looked at him with surprise.  
"Whoa, I have never heard of you doing anything peaceful!" suddenly, the color drained from his face.  
"Oh, no. The world is ending! Oh, Kami save us! Ahhhhhh!" He run around the house, clutching his head with a look of terror on his face. As he ran past Vegeta for about the 100th time, the saiyan prince grabbed his shirt collar.  
"Don't be an idiot! The world is NOT ending! Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to show you my 'peaceful' plan!" He growled. Without waiting for a response, Vegeta walked over to the HUGE refridgerator, and placed his hand on it. Goku looked at him hopefully.  
"Ohhhhhh! Are we gonna eat now? Huh? Are we? Are we? Are we? Are we? Are we? Are we? " He asked insanely. Vegeat smirked.  
"Not exactly. You see, this machine seems to be the root of our problem. So, I;m going to destroy the root,"he said simply. Agian, Goku looked puzzled.  
"But, Vegeta, that's not a root, it's a refridgerator."he objected. Vegeta's triumphant smile falterd.  
"I KNOW that, Kakarott! It was a figure of speech, you know? Oh, what am I asking you for?! Now. watch and learn. BIG BANG ATTACK!" (a/n: you know, that sounded pretty lame. :( )  
  
  
  
  
ok, that is the end of this chapter. review what you thought of it, or if I should continue it. PLEASE! I'll working on another story soon. 


	2. Ah, sweet revenge reposted

I didn't mean for the first chapter to be so short! Sorry. But this one will be longer.  
  
  
disclaimer:nope, sorry guys, I don't own dbz, nor any of the songs in this story, either.  
  
  
  
  
(two days later)  
  
Goku nervously looked around the Briefs mansion. He was lucky that Bulma kept a spare key under her plastic gnome (which resembles a namek), because he seriously doubted she would let him in at three o'clock in the morning. He flinched thinking of what she would do if he had rung the doorbell. It would be hello, Mr. Mallet (and, yes, Bulma has the mallet, and Chi-Chi has the frying pan)   
He sighed and looked at the directional signs. One read first floor, the other second floor, and so on. Finally, the bottom one read Gravity Room- restricted, forward. Goku grinned evilly and walked into the huge room. Earlier in the year, Bulma had shown him the password, which was 'Mighty price of saiyans' and had also shown him how the programming stuff worked. His grin grew to a smile as he reached the main computer. Glancing at the security cameras to make sure they were off, Goku pulled a cassette tape out of his pocket. The word Barney shown in dark purple letters. It had belonged to Gohan when he was a little kid, but was soon put up when Gohan decided he preferred Icaris next to a fat purple talking dinosaur. Gently, Goku slid the tape into the slot on the computer, did a little programming (hey, I said it was out of character!!) and silently slipped out of the room. Just as he was about to walk out the front door, yet another idea popped into the saiyans head. He headed towards the kitchen. Now, this wasn't Goku's normal nature, for he would NEVER steal anything. But he would give it back, after he emptied it a bit. Placing his hands underneath it, Goku lifted the fridge with no problem. Struggling to hold back a fit of giggles, Goku went out the front door and flew home.  
  
  
  
  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Vegeta growled a reply to his whining wife as he headed off towards the GR room. Why pregnant women had such strange cravings for strange food was beyond him, but he sure did hope this second child (Bra) wouldn't turn into some deformed rat-looking three-eyed hairless thing. Vegeta shook his head fiercely. The only thing that could get his mind off this horrific thought was some good old-fashioned training, which was exactly what he planned to do. When he walked in, he headed straight for the main computer, and turned it on. It responded immedeantly.  
"Good morning, Prince Vegeta. Would you like to train today?" it said emotionously. Vegeta sneered.  
"What do think I came here for, a ballet lesson?! Of course I want to train today!" he shouted in annoyance.  
"Very good, your highness. What level would you like to start on?"  
Vegeta punched in some numbers, and two little energy blasting balls soon flew out. But before Vegeta could attack, they started singing.  
"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you (both robots pressed their 'faces' to Vegeta cheeks and made a kissing noise) Won't you say you love me too?"  
Vegeta looked at them in horror. What was going on? Quickly, he typed in a different set of numbers. The two balls disappeared, and this time a holographic Goku appeared. As Vegeta flew at him, he too, started to sing.  
"Me and my teddy, getting already, getting already to play! Me and my teddy, getting already, getting already to play......." Vegeta quickly turned it off.  
'Ok,' he thought, ' one last try."   
Again he typed in a different set of numbers. This time a holographic form of Frieza appeared. But before Vegeta even moved an inch, Frieza started jumping up and down making Hercule faces and singing.  
"Oh, do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man. Oh do you know the muffin man, who lives on Mulberry Lane?"  
That was to much for the poor saiyan prince. Screaming insanely, he blew up the main computer, causing holo- Freiza to disappear instantly. Sighing, Vegeta slowly backed away from the remains of the computer, and then flew out the door and slammed it shut. He gulped, and then headed for the kitchen. A nice big sandwich would get his mind off things. But as he entered the kitchen, he saw the fridge was no longer there. He looked at his wife in shock.  
" B-Bulma, where's the fridge?" He stuttered. She shrugged.  
"How in Kami's name would I know?" she replied. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"Oh, Veggie, honey, could you get that? I don't think I can get up right now." Bulma said non-chantilly.  
Muttering something about crazed wives, runaway refrigerators, and haunted gravity rooms, Vegeta stomped off to the door and swung it open. His mouth hit the floor and his eyes bulged clear out of his head. There was the pearl white fridge, sitting on his front porch, undamaged. After a few seconds, Vegeta spoke.  
"Refrigerators really can runaway." and he fainted.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, that's the end of the story! I hoped you like it! I'm writing a Card Captor story now, but it might take a while to finish the first chapter. So, review what you thought of the story, please please please please! 


End file.
